Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a concealed latch assembly for exit devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to latch assemblies that utilize pivotal displacement of one or more components of the latch assemblies along a transverse axis.
Multi-point exit devices often provide a relatively high degree of strength due to the multiple latching points of the exit device. During operation, when a closed door is to be displaced to an open position, a push bar of the multi-point exit device is typically depressed so that the top and bottom latches or bolts are retracted from locked positions to unlocked positions. The latches or bolts are also often maintained in the retracted positions as the door is displaced from the closed position so as to prevent the latches or bolts from dragging across an adjacent surface. For example, by retaining a linearly displaced bottom bolt in a retracted position, the bottom bolt may not be dragged across the floor as the door is displaced from, and subsequently returned to, the closed position.
Some exit devices contain components that are concealed within an inner region or cavity of the door. Thus, the inner region or cavities for such systems are typically sized to accommodate not only the physical size of the concealed exit device components, but also to provide sufficient space for the operation, such as pivotal and/or linear displacement, of those concealed components within the door. Yet, the space requirements for such concealed components may adversely impact the strength of the door. Moreover, the relatively large size of the inner region or cavity that is often needed to accommodate the concealed components of the exit device may reduce the material thickness of at least the portion of door that is between the inner region or cavity and the adjacent exterior surface of the door. Additionally, such reductions in the material thickness of the door may be more problematic for doors that are constructed from certain types of materials, such as, for example, wood. In an effort to address such strength issues, certain types of doors are re-enforced with metal covers or casings, which are secured to exterior portions of the door that are adversely affected by the size of the inner region or cavity. Yet, such metal casings or covers may increase the cost of the door, as well as be detrimental to the ornamental appearance of the door.